


Is that my shirt?

by DatWriterWannaBe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe
Summary: Because Tumblr wouldn't let me format correctly via mobile.Prompt "is that my shirt?"A one shot formatted like a script from 'The Office'





	Is that my shirt?

FADE IN: 

 

INT. OFFICE - MORNING 

 

Levi walks off the elevator and past his assistant Eren. They share a look. It's obvious there's something going on between them. The view flashes to Hanji where they stand at the water cooler, stifling a laugh.

 

The camera follows Levi into his office, where he sends it a glare and shoos it away.

 

HANJI TALKING HEAD: 

 

Hanji

 

Oh, yeah. Everyone knows those two are together. I think something developed between them before Eren even finished the interview.

(Beat - she thinks thoughtfully.)

 

Yeah, it _definitely_ started during the interview.

 

FLASHBACK: 

 

Eren sits in front of Levi and pulls at the collar of his shirt with nerves. There is a single resume placed between them which Levi grabs and begins to read over.

 

Levi

No degree, huh?

Levi's eyes flash up from the sheet to look Eren over.

 

Eren

Not yet, sir, no.

 

Levi

Levi hums.

You're severely under qualified. Why should I hire you?

 

Eren

Because I'm pretty?

Eren's eyes widen when he realizes the joke he just blurted in the middle of the interview.

 

Levi

Levi smirks.

 

The camera pans over to Levi's office door where Hanji is leaning in and listening to the interview with a wild look in their eyes.

  


BACK TO PRESENT TALKING HEAD HANJI 

  


Hanji

Hanji nods to the camera knowingly with a grin on their face.

 

INT. OFFICE - DAY 

 

Levi calls Eren into his office. The camera man attempts to follow but Levi closes the door in it's face. The cameraman cracks the door open to see the two inside. Levi has Eren pushed against his desk, leaning on it when he drops to his knees and works his hands over Eren’s belt.

 

Eren

Levi! People are going to hear us!

  


Levi

He rips the belt from Eren's waist and throws it across the room. His hands move up, working over the buttons of the shirt Eren is wearing. He pauses.

Is that my shirt?

  


Eren

Uh.

Eren pinches the shirt and looks at it.

Yeah, it is.

  
Levi

 _F_ _uck_ , you're stupid.

Levi jumps up from the floor, his arms going around Eren's neck and pulling him down into a powerful kiss. They grind against each other, Levi's hand slips into the front of Eren's dress pants - making then both groan with desire.

 

The cameraman backs away and closes the door.

 

LEVI TALKING HEAD 

 

Levi

He adjusts the cuffs of his dress shirt, staring at the camera with no shame. Red marks and purple marks are showing beneath the collar of his shirt.

I’m proud to identify as morosexual. I’m attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively.

The camera pans over to a side door, Eren pops his head in to interrupt Levi's talking.

 

Eren

Hey Levi, what kind of animal is a pink panther?

 

Levi

Levi stands and begins removing his neck tie.

Eren, you are so fucking stupid. 

 

The two exit the room together, Eren giggles while Levi grabs his hand and drags him back into his office.

  


EREN TALKING HEAD 

 

Eren

I've been working here five years now. I got my newest degree a few months ago.

Eren grins

A PHD in mathematics.

He bends over in his seat and begins unlacing his shoes.

I'm not an idiot.

Once the shoes are untied, he switches them. Putting the right shoe on his left foot and then left shoe on his right. He looks directly into the camera with another grin - this one more like a 'shit eating grin.’

 

I just know what turns Levi on.

 

THE END 


End file.
